The Union of Krewo
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: In 1385, Poland and Lithuania meet for the first time, and both of them know this union is not going to work out. But as time goes by, they start to learn that maybe they can to be friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Union of Lublin

Chapter One: The meeting

"Lietuva, how on earth did you manage did manage to get so dirty? I left you alone for five minutes and look at you. You're filthy! What did I tell you?" Jagiello, the Grand Duke of Lithuania, looked at his young country in dismay.

"Sir, I'm sorry I can explain-" Lithuania started but was cut off when Jagillo licked his finger and started working on a smudge on Lithuania's cheek. "Lenkija is coming and I need you to look respectable."

Lithuania bit his lip nervously and looked at his boss with pleading eyes. _We shouldn't do this. We don't need Lenkija._ Jagiello sighed and patted the country's head. "It's for the best Lietuva." He said gently. "We need this."

"Yes, but he has always been after my land. And he is Christian. What if tries to convert me and then take my land? That's all those Christian wh-

"Language!" Jagiello snapped.

"- _people_ want. I bet he's just like the Teutonic Knights. Greedy, and mean."

"We need Lenkija. He is going to help protect you from the Tetanic Knights."

"I can handle them on my own sir!"

Jagiello gave him a look. Lithuania looked down at his feet, in defeat, submitting to his boss' plan.

Jagiello stepped back to admired his country's now clean face but frowned suddenly and spun him around dusting off his backside. "What did you sit on? An ant hill?"

Lithuania squirmed. "Sir, I can do it myself."

"Stop moving, I can't get it."

"Sir! This is embarrassing." Lithuania cried. Trying to wiggle out of his Duke's hold.

The man started working faster.

"Well you should have stayed clean. Lenkija is a very rich, very modern nation. I don't want you looking poor and old fashion to him. Now stay still!"

"Ahem."

Lithuania and Jagiello spurn around to see Poland, his boss and a collection of knights watching them. Lithuania stared up at Poland. The nation sat proudly on his war horse, a huge beast. Poland was dressed up in a beautiful dark blue tunic, emborder with gold. A blood red cape was draped over the shoulders with white fur on the collar. His golden hair looked so soft, and was lightly curled. Lithuania took in his own appearance, much less grand than Poland growing bright red when he saw the smirk on the other nation's face.

"Cześć." The blond nation said, still on his horse, forcing Lithuania to look up. _A power play._ He thought. _Well Lenkija, two can play this game._

. Taking a deep breath to calm his embaresessment and rising nerves, he spoke agian. "Labas. I am Lietuva. And you must be Lenki-" Jagailo made a noise "I mean, you must be Polska. Welcome to my home. I look foward to the opertunity to speak with you and your queen about our soon to be Union."

Poland looked at him for a moment. "Um, someone want to translate what he just tried to say" While an advisor wishpered in his ear, Lithuania turned to his Duke. "Did I use to big of words? How did he not understand me? Did he not study a little of my language before comming here?"

Jagalio glared at his country, causing Lithuania to sigh. The Duke only glared when he was nervouse, or was about to deliever news that he knew Lithuania would not like. "Lietuva, it was decided that we were going to...now it is only because of the way this union is going to work...but it was decided that, we would be conducting this meeting in Polish."

Lithuania blinked. "Polish?"

"Yes. Arn't you glad I had you take a few lessons?"

"Polish?"

"Let's not repeat just one word over and over. You know I find that annoying."

"But we are in _my_ land. He should speak _my_ language."

"We are going to have this conversation latter, all together so I can tell you a little more about what this Union intells."

Lithuania glanced at Poland agian who was frowning.

 _This is not going to work at all._ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again. As you can see, some of the things in the title and summary have been changed. It was pointed out to me that I made a few historical errors, so I tried to go back and fix them all. Please forgive me for that, I had too much information opeaned on my computer so information got a little cross-contaminated. I will try to do better in the future! Just a note, there is a little bit of inappropriate innuendo toward the end, but it was somewhat based on the seen in the Anime when Poland and Lithuania first meet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

They all sat around a large oak table. Lithuania felt vaugly ill. But that always happened when he was anxious. The trick was to ignore it and pray to the gods that it would go a way. Usually, that workd.

The Duke of Lithuania and the King of Poland (Lithuania learned quite quickly that she was not a _queen_ but a _king_ ) sat across from each other. Their countries followed suit. A moment of akward silence filled the air, no one seemed eager to be the first to speak. Lithuania watched Poland disceringly. The more he saw, the less he liked. Though smaller than him, in both actual size and land mass, he acted like he owned the place, turning up his nose from the time his feet hit the ground, to the time he sat in a chair. He did not look impressed by the castle. Lithuania did not care.

Jagiello was the first to break the silence. "Thank you all for coming. I trust the trip was not too difficult?" Though he tried to look at both Poland and his King, Jadwiga, his eyes strayed mostly to the king.

"Yes." She responded in a soft voice. "It was good trip. Don't you agree Polska?" He didn't respond and she nudge him. "Polska?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. The trip was easy. You have nice land Litwa."

"Thank you." Lithuania said slowly. Poland let out a laugh, loud and unkind. "Your accent is so funny. _Thank you_ ", he repeated imitating Lithuania. _I do_ not _sound like that._ Lithuania thought angrily. _And just you wait till I know more Polish. You won't want to mock me then._ Jadwiga frowned and whispered something low and fast in Poland ear. The blond sobered up quickly, and went back to looking somber.

Jagiello continued. "Shall we draw up the charter for the Union?"

"I was hoping that we could do it in Poland." Jadwiga said. Her voice was still soft, but it grew apparent that this was her natural way of speaking; soft and gentle. "Today we were going to discuss what the union entails, what each will give and what each will receive."

"Ah, that sounds like a much better idea. We can wait to sign till we are in Poland. Right Lietuva?"

Lithuania struggled to not roll his eyes. "You only are agreeing sir, because you think she is pretty." He whispered.

"Is she not?" his boss shot back. "I have never seen such a beautiful woman. Have you?" Lithuania took in the female king's long dark hair, braided down each side of her head. She had kind eyes, set on a pale face, with dainty nose, and pink lips. She was beautiful.

"Yes. I have. Here in my lands. Every day." He said stubbornly.

Jagiello pinched him, and Jadwiga sent him a questioning glance.

"Does your country not like something in the union?"

"No, your majesty. We were speaking of your looks. Flowers envy you when you walk by." The girl blushed. Poland grabbed her hand protectively, watching the Duke with mistrusting eyes. "Perhaps we can get on to business." He said sharply.

"Of course." The duke replied evenly. As you know, Lietuva is having problems with the Teutonic Knights. They are constantly making raids pillaging his villages, and terrifying his people. In this personal union, we ask for your help in keeping them far away."

Poland looked thoughtful. "I have spoken with the Teutonic Knights. I'd like to tell him what he can do with his Baltic Crusades. But, there is some trouble with you not being Catholic. It would be an unholy union."

Lithuania did his best to keep up with the conversation. It seemed everyone felt the need to leave him out because his polish was rather limited. But, he did understand religion. "An unholy union." He said, carefully, but forcefully. "It would not be an unholy union. My Duke, he will…con...convert to you Christians. I will stay with my religion. But, since Grand Duke Jagiello converts, it will not be a problem."

Poland looked at him with wide eyes. "You are going to stay pagan?" He all but shouted. Jadwiga looked at the Baltic worriedly. "Tak." Lithuania shot back. "I like my gods, the same way you like yours. And my people do not want to change."

"So now I'm joining with a filthy little pagan?"

"I am not filthy nor am I a pagan! You are an arrogant, obnoxious, stuck-up brat." The two countries glared at each other.

"Well, at least I'm not begging for help because I am having problems with the big bad Teutonic Knights." Poland snapped.

"I am not begging!" Lithuania screeched.

"Enough!" Jagiello roared. "Lietuva, this nation is your guest. Remember your manors."

"Polska," Jadwiga admonished her country. "and where are your manors? That is no way to speak to your host. I think you both should apologize to each other."

The two nations looked at each other. "I am…sorry." Lithuania said and forced out a smile.

"Fine. Me too, I guess, even though you totally started it."

"Good boys!" Jadwiga beamed. "Now, let's get back to business. Any questions?"

Poland fidgeted. "I have one."

"Go on."

"Well, if Litwa and are going to be together- "

"It's a personal union!" Lithuania yelped. "We'll hardly ever see each other. It's not like a common wealth or anything."

"As I was saying," a glare, "If Litwa is pagan, then…what if his body is like…really weird of something? I'm just saying, you said to make him my best friend, my king…I don't want…well you know… the rumors about their…." Poland waved his hand around. "And you sent someone to check the Duke…so I should be able to check Litwa." Poland was highly embarrassed, but managed to maintain a unruffled demeanor. Lithuania started. "W-what?"

"I want to see what you have under your tunic." Poland said, sitting back in his chair. Lithuania gaped, mouth opening and closing. "I-I-I-I." He looked frantically at Jagiello. The man looked just as shocked as he felt.

"I…I can assure you that …. Lietuva is completely…uh…normal. Right?"

Lithuania nodded hastily, horrified that his boss would ask such a thing.

"Wonderful." Poland chirped. "Now we can totally finish the meeting. So, what's next?"

* * *

Author's Note-Part Two

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I know my writing not the best, nor is my grammar, and spelling. If it gets too bad I will try and find a beta. With school this week, I won't be able to post until Friday, but I will be doing some work on the next chapter, so it definitely will be up by Friday.

For some of my information; like King Jadwiga sending someone to check to see if the Duke Jagiello was "normal" you can find that information here:

.html

Thank you again for reading and have a wonderful week!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. For all those who are reading this, thank you and I hope you are enjoying it. I shall try to do a better job updating this time around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

The next morning, the two nations and their rulers prepared to set out for Poland's home. Trunks had been packed, food prepared and horses saddled, waiting out in the court yard. Happily Poland skipped out of the gates. "Finally! We can go home. I hate it here, it's so boring and everyone here is so ugly and rude. You can't have any fun at all! I cannot wait to be back in civilization." the blond nation complained to some of his people. He said something else a little quieter, a sad look on his face. The group nodded in agreement. Lithuania pursed is lips, walking angrily toward the offender.

"Hiya Litwa!" Poland not really looking at Lithuania, instead focusing on his cloak. Lithuania glared.

"Lenkija, you may insult me, and you may insult my land, but under no circumstances are you to insult my people. They have not been rude, because here in my home, we value politeness, which, I can see, is not valued as much in yours.

Poland gave him a hard stare. Lithuania matched it. But Poland never blinked, and Lithuania began to feel nervous. Poland would not stop staring, his eyes unreadable. Lithuania fidgeted and toed the dirt. Poland spoke, low and quiet. "Is that any way to talk to me, when I am helping you out here?"

"N-no." Lithuania stammered out.

"So, what I think you are trying to say is 'Oh great and powerful Poland, commander of eastern Europe, please take pity on me and save me. I am just a poor, lowly, dumb peasant and I bow to your spuriousness in all things. Especially fashion _._ Especially fashion regarding your cape.' Because my cape is totally cool. Right? That's what you were trying to say correct?"

Lithuania stared at him, feeling himself heat up in anger at not understanding what was being. "Please, repeat that?" he asked quietly. Poland rolled his eyes. " _Idiota._ You should learn your Polish _bałwan._ You're going to be speaking it a lot more.

He sauntered away, leaving Lithuania behind. _One day,_ the brunet thought, _I am going to put a toad in your soap._

It wasn't long before the rest of the group arrived. People started to mount their animals. Lithuania bit his lip. Of course they would ride. Never mind that he didn't know how. Beside him, Poland effortlessly mounted his horse while Lithuania eyed his beast warily. Poland smirked at him. "What, are you scared of a horse too?"

"No!" Lithuania snarled. He watched one of the knights swing up into the saddle. Trying to imitate, Lithuania grabbed the rains and part of the mane, took hold of the saddle with his other hand, step in the stirrup and swung himself over. The Baltic barley even touched the saddle before sliding off and landing hard in the dirt. The group of knights laughed as Lithuania picked himself up, and dusted himself off. Tears burned in his eyes. The entire time Poland had visited, he had been making nothing but a fool out of himself, embarrassing his people and probably his duke.

"Are you okay?" Poland concerned voice came floating down.

"Ye-"

"Poor baby. You're not use to having some _idiota_ falling off you, are you?" Poland cooed. Color flooded Lithuania's checks as he realized the horse was being asked, and not him. Shame-faced he approached the horse again.

"Do you know to ride?" Poland asked.

"I have seen it done." Lithuania answered lifting his chin, trying to appear above it all.

Poland let out a snort. "Silly, you can't learn from just watching. You need a teacher. I cou-" the little blond broke off, and his hands gripped the rains tighter. "Never mind." Kicking the horse, he rode off living Lithuania staring after him confused. _Was he going to offer to teach me?_ He wondered. _But, he's so…snotty and mean._ He shook his head. _Leave it Lietuva. Let's just get this over with so I can come back home._

Trying once again, Lithuania succeed in making it in the saddle. "All right men, and Your highnesses, let's move out!" The procession started, the horses calming walking. Lithuania griped the saddle when the horse took its first step. It moved so strangely! Within a few paces though, he began to feel more comfortable, and let go of his death gripped, and attempted to copy the way the others were siting. Poland, who rode farther in the front, often cast Lithuania unreadable glances. Whenever they made eye-contact, Lithuania would raise his chin. Once, he stuck out his tongue. Poland's face darkened in anger, and he returned the action. Soon, every time they glanced at each other, a little war would break out to see who could stick out their tongue at the other the most.

Time seamed to drag on forever, and by the time they had been riding for just two hours, Lithuania began to feel saddle sore. He shifted a bit, but that only helped for a moment. No one else seemed to be suffering. In fact, Poland had challenged quite a few of his entourage to little races. Off they'd run, whooping and laughing coming back a few minutes later. Lithuania watched them sadly, feeling lonely and out of place. Poland sometimes would still stare at him with the same odd, unreadable expression.

Hours and hours later, they arrived at Poland's home. Exhausted, Lithuania slipped of the horse, collapsing on the ground, legs weak. Poland approached him and held out his hand. "You were very good to your horse." He said. "Even though you didn't know what to do." Lithuania eyed the hand, slowly taking it in his own. "Thank you." He whispered as Poland hauled him to his feet. "Lean on me słabeusz." Lithuania did, grateful, knowing he probebly couldn't walk by himself. "Thank you." He said agian. It was too dark for him to see the bright smile that lite up Poland's face. "Well, I'm only doing it becasue my boss said to." Poland replied. He hoped that Litwa didn't know he had lied.

* * *

Note: I'm not trying to portray Poland as a complete jerk. I honestly am trying my best to make both of them have their faults when it comes to their relationship. Poland's main problem is he is shy, and to hide that he comes of acting like a jerk. Lithuania is scared of what is in store for the future so he comes off as defensive. Sense this is from Lithuania's point, we don't quite yet get to see that Poland is shy. But we will soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Friends! I am so sorry for the long wait for the update. I hope you will forgive me. For all those who have favorited/followed this story, thank you so much. I really hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Poland led Lithuania inside his home. The castle was huge, Lithuania could easy tell that, despite the dark. Tall pillars guarded the front, creating a wide corridor, and the roof towered above them. The Baltic nation ran his hand along a pillar, feeling cold, hard stone. He could just see the gold lining. Poland laughed at his wide eyes. "If you think this is cool, _żebrak,_ then wait till you see the inside." Lithuania nodded, trying to take everything in. "Do you really live here?" he asked, feeling mortified at the awe in his voice. _Now he really does think you're nothing but a poor bumpkin._ He thought.

Poland snorted. "Where else would I live _żebrak_? In a dirt hovel?" Poland glanced at him. "Is that what you lived in?" he asked, not unkindly but with curious excitement, as if Lithuania was an oddity, or a foreign toy which needed to be figured out. Words sprang to Lithuania's tongue, unkind words, to tell the obnoxious blond that he did not live in a dirt hovel, but actually a very nice, very modest home. But he swallowed the words. "Nie. I do not stay in one." "Well that's great! I really thought you were some crazy pagan savage, who lived in the woods, dancing around fires, and didn't know about the basic necessities, like toilets and baths."

Lithuania glared at Poland. "You are making fun of me?" He asked, figuring it would be rude to jump to conclusions, since he didn't understand at least half of what Poland said. Poland laughed and punched his arm, hard, but friendly. "I can't wait to give you a tour, Jadwiga and I have so many neat things here. First, we can see the dining room, and then the library, no! No! First, we _must_ see the ballroom. It's amazing! Probably the biggest room in the whole castle! I know, I'll tell Jadwiga that we should host a party to celebrate your arrival. And then one to celebrate the wedding, and then one to celebrate the Union!" He grabbed Lithuania tighter and forced the brunette into a strange jumping circular dance. "I am so glad you are here!" He chirped. "We can have a party practically every day!"

Lithuania forced out a smile. "Hah-uh-y-yes?" He said nervously, surprised at the other nation's sudden change in mood. Poland stopped and blushed. "Yeah, whatever," he snapped, and dropped Lithuania's arms. "I bet you don't even know how to dance, or what to wear, or how to act." Lithuania blinked, experiencing whiplash from the change in tempers. Poland bit his lip and turned on his heel. "I can't believe I have to form a union with someone like you." He haughtily called over his shoulder. "I would have preferred Austria!" The blond disappeared through the door, leaving Lithuania outside. Poland's group of friends swept passed him, one holding the door open for the nation delivering a mocking bow. Face hot, Lithuania scurried inside.

He stopped in the door way and stared. If possible, the inside was even more grand than the outside. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with thousands of flickering candles. Pretty paintings adorned the ceilings, and pictures of nobility hung on the wall. The floor was covered in small, delicate square tiles, white in the middle and edged in blue. It was so pretty, but so big. Frantically he looked around for his boss, not wanting to lose him in the vastness that was Poland's home. His breath hitched in relief when he saw Jagiello coming in. The young country ran to his boss' side. "What do you think Lietuva?" Jagiello asked, ruffling his hair. The man was friendlier and less stressed, now that they were in Poland, much closer to having a treaty than when they had been in Lithuania.

The Baltic slipped under Jagiello's arm. "It's so big sir! And so beautiful too! Look at the floor, don't you think it's wonderful." The duke laughed. "Yes, it's very nice." He crouched down to Lithuania's height and pointed up. "Do you like the chandelier?" Lithuania nodded. "Can we sleep under it?" he asked quietly. The man let out another booming laugh. "Ne, mažasis. We will sleep in our own rooms. However, I am sure you will find it just as wonderful." Jadwiga stepped beside them. "Does your country like it, Your Grace?" Jagiello looked down. "Can you answer it Lietuva? She asked if you liked her home?" "Tak...proszę...pani." Lithuania forced his tongue around the strange syllables, feeling mortified at his accent. Jadwiga beamed though. "You are so smart, you catch on to Polish so quickly. Your Duke said you had about five lessons? And look how much you understand!" Lithuania decided he liked the girls tone. Though he didn't understand what she just said, he could tell she had said something kind, to him. _Finally. Someone whose Polish and is actually kind._

Jadwiga looked at the two Lithuanians. "Would you two like to have a tour now, or go to bed and wait till…" She broke off in a laugh. "I see your country has already decided, Your Grace. He has just miserably failed to cover a yawn." "I-I'm so.." Jagiello cut him off. "It is fine Lietuva. You have had a very busy day. Let us rest now and tour tomorrow." Lithuania nodded happily. Jadwiga led them through a maze of hallways and staircases, twisting and turning through brightly lit hallways. "Look at all the candles!" Lithuania pointed out, counting at least 20 in the last hallway.

When they arrived at the room, Jadwiga bowed politely. "Goodnight sirs, I shall see you in the morning for breakfast. I can send a servant to come and get you." "Thank you." Jagiello said and bent and place a kiss on the king's hand. "I shall see you tomorrow." Jadwiga smiled. "Now, Litwa, if you will follow me, I shall take you to your quarters." Lithuania gripped Jagiello's hand tightly, looking up at him with fearful eyes. "Please may I stay with you sir? I promise I will be really good, I won't make any noise, or get up in the middle of the night, or anything. Please can I stay?" "Lietuva, I think it would be best if you had your own rooms. You don't sleep with me at home." _At home I have_ my _lands, and I stay with one of_ my _families._ He thought bitterly, a pang of homesickness flaring up. "Yes sir." He said dejectedly, tears welled in his eyes, and no amount of blinking made them go away. In fact, it caused them to slip from blue eyes and cling to his nose and checks. Jagiello sighed and turned to Jadwiga. "If you don't mind, Lietuva shall sleep in my room." "Of course. Sleep well." She turned and left.

Lithuania looked at his boss, eyes shining with the remains of tears and with gratefulness. "Thank you, sir, thank you sir, so much. I promise to be so quiet, and so good, you won't even know I am here! Thank you so –„ "Hush." Jagiello growled. "I thought you were going to be quiet?" Lithuania's eyes grew and he nodded his head, trying to apologize silently. Jagiello chuckled to himself, and tugged Lithuania's hair-all was just in jest. "Come on. I am tired, you are exhausted. Let's go to bed."

Lithuania happily trailed the duke. Both quickly got dressed for bed, a servant having already brought in Jagiello's trunk. Since Lithuania's had been put in another room, done before the change, he wore one of Jagiello's shirt. Jagiello couldn't help but laugh when his country emerged behind the dressing wall, practically drowning in cloth. Lithuania pouted playful, and commented slyly about weight loss. "Ah! I'm too tired for this talk, you išdykėlis! To bed with you." Giggling, Lithuania grabbed a pillow and curled up in front of the fire-place. Jagiello watched for a moment, debated and then gave in. "Lietuva, come sleep with me. You don't need to be a hearth knight tonight." Lithuania all but ran to the bed and curled up next to his boss. The man stroked the country's russet hair, feeling the little nation melt. "I think this is going to work Lietuva." He whispered. Lithuania said nothing. "Lietuva?" No response. "I know you are not asleep, what is wrong?"

"Nobody likes me." Jagiello strained his ears to hear the pillow smothered words. "I'm sure you are just confused. They like you fine." He tried to soothe. "Poland doesn't." Lithuania sniffed. "And neither do his knights. They hate me." He struggled not to cry, but to no avail. "They are always laughing at me, or making fun of me, or talking to me in Polish using big words, knowing I can't understand them. And Poland," he let out a wail. "One minute he is mean to me, and then the next, almost kind. But then, quicker than anything, he is back to being mean again. I hate it here. I want to go home." At that, he burst into tears.

Jagiello awkwardly rubbed his back, not use to his nation crying, not use to children crying in general. "There, there." He said gruffly. "I'm sure it's not that bad. It's all in your head." Lithuania cried harder, and wrapped his arms around his boss. Jagiello continued his awkward patting of the back. "Look, you just be kind to Poland and he will come around. And, um, I'll talk to Jadwiga and find out if…Poland...um..."

Lithuania met his eyes. "Really?" "Will it make you stop crying?" Jagiello asked worriedly. Lithuania nodded. "Then I will. You just get some sleep and leave all the hard work to me." Lithuania relaxed and wiggled close to Jagiello. "Okay. I can do that." Lithuania said sleepily.

"Good." There was a brief moment of silence. "Look, if you are going to cuddle, I need you to use a pillow." "Hmm?" "Yes. I am not built for this. Scoot over." Lithuania moved about an inch.

"Is that good for you?" innocence layered his voice. "Išdykėlis." Lithuania let out a small laugh. "You are nothing but a išdykėlis. But, just for tonight, you can stay this close. But only for this night!" "Okay." Lithuania said. They both knew that Lithuania would sleep with him every night, laying close to him. Though Jagiello complained, he secretly loved having his country next to him. A feeling of pride, and love surrounded him whenever the nation was near. Lithuania smiled when Jagiello draped an arm over him.

"Good night Lietuva."

"Laba nacht sir."

* * *

And there is Chapter 4. I hope it was to your guy's liking. If you want, please comment on the story, it be great if you'd tell me what you like, or hope to see in future chapters (I have a plan on where this is going, but if there are certain things you want included, I'll do my best). Or, if you don't like it, please feel free to give me ideas on how to improve.

Again, thank you so much for reading my story. I think it's horrible (but all writers think that about their own work), but part of me is a little proud of it.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers. Thank you so much for reading my story, I really hope you are all enjoying it. When I got to looking at my last post, I saw there were quite a few format errors. I tried a way of posting and it messed up the format. I am so sorry that happened, so to make it up, I am posting a new chapter. This once is from Poland's view, because I worry he comes across as the bad guy, but that is not his role. So, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Poland lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today had been awful. The new nation, Litwa, was not co-operating. Poland was painfully shy, everyone new that, Hungry, Teutonic Knights, and every new boss he had. New people, especially those who were not his people, made the little nation very stressed. He and Jadwiga warmed up to each other quickly and now were the best of friends, but that was because he knew her, her whole life. He was so grateful to have her help in dealing with Jagiello, his future ruler. The blond shuddered at the thought, who knew what the Lithuanian man was like. It made him ill to think about.

But first, he had to deal with the new country, Litwa. The brunet nation was completely unreadable. And he expected Poland to do all the grunt work when it came to conversation. The other boy volunteered nothing about himself, and maintained a very serious demeaner. He only followed Poland's lead, but Poland needed someone to help him! At least in the first part of the relationship. Later, once the nation had shown to be a friend, then Poland would talk all he wanted and play games, have fun and share secrets. But the brunet gave nothing away! _I have no idea if Litwa even likes me._ He thought. _He's too queit. And, we have nothing in common. I mean, I am dressed to the height of fashion, well educated in countless languages: Polish, French, Latin, and a bit of German. Litwa on the other hand, he doesn't know like he would know cotton from linen, and he can hardly form a simple sentence in Polish without stuttering or misplacing a verb or something. How can I be expected to get along with him, when he doesn't even try? Everything I do seems to annoy him, or worse confusion him_. "I don't want to be weird!" Poland spoke aloud, startling himself. "I am not weird." His voice came out hardly a whisper. "I am very intelligent, very attractive, and tons of fun. Litwa…Litwa should know it would be an honor to have me as a friend. I am the whole package!"

Despite his uplifting words, hot tears prick his eyes and he angerly brushed them away. _I'm so scared. I don't know what to do!_

He lay in bed for a moment, trying to think of a solution when dealing with the Baltic, then slowly got out, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold floor. "Stupid whether." He grumbled shivering hard. "Wants to freeze in the middle of February. If I commanded the weather, like I do Eastern Europe, it would only be cold around Christmas. Christmas is the perfect time for snow, and cold, and warm drinks, and soft mittens and scarves."

As he spoke, he rummaged around in a draw, until he pulled out his rosery. Gently he traced the delicate Jesus hanging on a silver cross and then rapped the beads around his fingers. Holding it brought a little comfort, as if the man on the cross where in the room with him. Quietly, he began to pray.

"O most beautiful flower of Mount Carmel, fruit of the vine, splendorous of Heaven, Blessed Mother of the Son of God. Immaculate Virgin, assist me in this my necessity. O Star of the Sea help me and show me herein you are my Mother. O Holy Mary, Mother of God, Queen of Heaven and earth, I humbly beseech you from the bottom of my heart to succor me in my necessity. There are none that can withstand your power. O show me here you are my Mother. O Mary conceived without sin pray for us who have recourse to Thee. Holy Mary I place this cause in your hands. Thank you for your mercy towards me and mine."

When he finished the prayer, Poland crawled back into bed, and pulled the warm covers up to his chin, resolving to pray for three consecutive days. _There,_ he thought to himself _I have given my woes to the Most Holy Mother, so know I shan't think about Litwa, and let the problems work themselves out._

Sleep came easy to the young nation after his prayer, and he slept soundly without a fear for the morning.

* * *

Poor Poland! He is also going through struggles, just like Lithuania. And, unlike Lithuania, he tries to build his confidence up with positive words, while Lithuania needs someone else to build him up.

Again, thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello friends! I am so sorry for the long wait, I haven't forgotten this story, my life just gets so busy sometimes. But, enough excuses. Here is the new chapter. I hope you guys like it, and if you want, please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Lithuania awoke to the first glows of an orange sunrise stretching its beams across the bed and floor. The few birds who had not left for winter chirped loudly in the trees outside the window. Beside him, Jagiello began to awake as well.

"Labas rytas, Your Grace."

"Labas rytas Lietuva. Did you sleep well?"

Lithuania nodded. "It's cold sir." He shivered for emphasis, even beneath the warm covers. Jagiello smiled. "Well, you know what that means right?" Lithuania let out a groan as Jagiello removed the blanket with one swoop. "We will just have to get around quickly!" Shivering Lithuania jumped out of bed, whimpering when he made it to the middle of the floor. "M-m-y tr-trunk's-s-s no-t-t h-here." His teeth chattered disorientating his speech. Jagiello paused for a moment. "That's right. Here." he threw a shirt at Lithuania followed by a pair of breaches, then a vest. "Put this on and we will see what we can do."

The little nation did as he was told, desperate to be warm again. Swallowed by the clothes of the grown man, he smiled at his duke. "Th-thank you. I fe-feel warmer already-dy."

At that time, there came a knock at the door. "Your Grace? When you are ready, I am here to take you to breakfast." A servant called.

"Ready to face the day Lietuva?"

Lithuania nodded. "I'll show that Polish _snobas_ just what the Grand Duchy of Lithuania is all about."

The Duke ruffled his hair. "Yes, you will. But be kind. When need them to like us. But that shouldn't be hard for you, I have a very kind country." As the man spoke, they walked out and started to follow the servant. Lithuania grabbed Jagiello's hand. "You really think I'm nice?" he asked, blue eyes wide and filled with longing.

"Lietuva, you are one of the kindest souls I have ever met. Sometimes I worry it will get the better of you." Lithuania smiled to himself. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

As they walked, the two continued conversing in Lithuanian. The little nation could feel his stomach starting to hurt once he caught the smell of breakfast. He stopped outside the impressive oak doors. "You go in sir." He told his duke. "I want to make sure I look okay."

"Alright, Lietuva. I'm not sure there's much you can do though. I really must have your trunk moved into my room soon. Drowned in clothes is not a good look on you." Jagiello said good-naturedly. Lithuania watched as the man entered the room.

 _Jagiello says I'm kind. Jagiello says I'm kind_. He told himself repeatedly. _I can do this. This will be easy. I am a kind person, I can put up with the Polish idiotas, I can make this work. In a few days, I will be back home and this will be all behind me. Lithuania took a few deep breaths. Good. I successfully calmed myself down. I didn't let myself dwell on the negative, like how I'll be stuck in a union with a nation who hates me. Or that perhaps this doesn't pacify the Teutonic Knights and he tries to attack again. And Lenkija hates me so he won't help, so of course, the Knights will win. And if he wins maybe I won't exist anymore! Or perhaps he'll enslave me and my people. I can't let my people become slaves to that sadistic Christian nation. My people love me and are counting on me, I have to make them proud. Okay, Lietuva. Here is the plan, you have to get Lenkija to like you. But what if he doesn't! I've made a complete and total fool out of myself yesterday, and the first time we meet. He won't want an ally like me. What can I possibly offer him? Oh, this isn't going to work and it's all my fault and_ -"

Lithuania choked back a sob. He could hardly breathe. He took another glance in the mirror. I look stupid, he thought, taking in his appearance. His hair was still dirty from the horse ride yesterday, and his clothes were too big for him. He wanted to cry. _Today is going to be just another day in the long line of days where Lietuva makes a fool out of himself_ , he thought bitterly. Suddenly a polite cough caused him to swing around coming face to face with Poland. Lithuania blinked in surprise.

"Lybas- I mean, fine morning." He said switching into Polish.

"Good morning." Poland corrected him.

"G-good…morning." Lithuania's words came out awkward and stumbled. Poland snorted but then smiled. "Very nice. You'll be fluent in no-time."

"Thank you."

"So," Poland said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh! I-uh-nothing, I was admiring the mirror." He said sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught on the verge of tears and near hyperventilation. The Baltic wondered if Poland would make fun of him for that.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The mirror!"

"Oh! Yes. It is very nice. I have never seen one of such good quality."

"Have you ever even seen one before?"

"Of course!" Lithuania snapped. "I am a cultured nation, contrary what you seem to believe. I have seen nice things and I know what they are."

Poland narrowed his eyes in anger. "You need to calm down, and stop jumping on me every time I ask a simple question. I am simply trying to get to know you better. Geesh!" He crossed his arms and turned away.

Lithuania stood surprised. Was he overreacting? Poland seemed insulting, but maybe it was just because of the language barrier. Be kind! Be kind! He mentally told himself.

Cautiously he touched Poland's shoulder, making the nation jump slightly. "I-I am sorry. You are right, there are lots of things you have that I don't because…" he grit his teeth, "I am too poor to have them."

Poland looked at him. "Promise you won't yell at me again?" Lithuania was torn between feeling shamed for his actions and angry at Poland. It seemed unfair to ask Lithuania not to get mad when Poland insulted him straight to his face. But he conceded.

"Yes. I will not yell. I am sorry."

Poland's whole face lit up when he smiled "Great! How about I take you on a tour of my home?"

"Okay. I mean, thank you, I mean, that is very kind, I mean, yes please."

Poland laughed. "You and I are going to have so much fun together _żebrak,_ just you wait!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again. I'm back with more of my story. Thank you all those who have read, reviewed, and/or favorited my story. I am glad that there are people out there who enjoy it.

Just a quick note: I am sorry if this is not always historically accurate. I try and keep it accurate, but with something, I have taken artistic licencing. Forgive me for that dear readers.

And now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. (Do I need to say this for every chapter?)

* * *

"So, where should I take you first?" Poland mumbled, thinking out loud.

"Yesterday you said the…uh…the dancing room," Lithuania said tentatively.

"Dancing room?- Oh! You mean the ballroom. Yep, I'll show you that first. Then you can see my room, our little chapel, the library, and of course the stables. When we are all done, I'll show you a great surprise."

Lithuania nodded, scurry after the blond as he quickly led the way to the ballroom.

When they arrived, Poland ran to the center and spun around, while Lithuania remained in the doorway panting.

"Isn't this amazing?" Poland asked happily. I've had so many great parties in here. Parties are my favorite thing. Do you like parties?"

"Taip- I mean tak," Lithuania said, bobbing his head earnestly. Finally, something in common. "At my house, everyone gets together and we all dance, and there is music and food. Practically everyone talks at once and when the dancing starts we start to see who is interested in who, and then we can tease them! And I get to dance with all the girls, and even some of the boys-it's quite funny to see us dance. Both try to lead, and maybe I should dance the girl steps but it's so much fun not to because everyone laughs and…and…" Lithuania trailed off as Poland stared at him.

"S-sorry." The brunette stuttered out. "I shouldn't have talked too long. "

"Wow. I didn't even know you could talk that much or knew that many words. I mean, yeah, you mispronounced about every other one, and your grammar is atrocious but…" Poland faltered at stared at Lithuania. The Baltic shuffled awkwardly but stared back.

Poland took a deep breath. "I could help you with your Polish, _żebrak_ if you wanted." He said finally.

"That would be very good. Thank you." Lithuania responded. They stared at each other a little longer. Once again Poland broke the silence. "Hey _żebrak..._ maybe we could... be friends or something." Lithuania had to strain to hear the last part. "Friends?" He said.

"Yeah, I know, stupid idea. Like I would actually want to be friends with someone like yo- "

"I would like that very much." Lithuania cut him off. He was beginning to realize that Poland became mean when he felt nervous. Lithuania vowed to keep his fellow nation from getting nervous- if only to spare his own feelings.

"Really _żebrak_ , you'd be okay with being my friend?"

Lithuania nodded.

"Great! I told you we would have fun today. This is fantastic. And do you know why we are friends? It's because I prayed, and my God, a real God, answers prayers."

Lithuania pursed his lips at the thinly veiled insult to his own religion, but managed to control himself with a tiny "Oh."

Poland grabbed his hand, making Lithuania jump. "Now that we're friends, I'm going to show you my room! You'll love it." Though little, Poland had a strong grip and pulled a stumbling Lithuanian behind him.

After a series of confusing twists and turns, they arrived in front of Poland's door.

"Are you ready to see the coolest room in the world?"

"Tak." Lithuania nodded supportively, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He really was excited to see the room. Poland, in a dash of dramatics, opened the door slowly.

"Go on, _żebrak,_ step inside."

Lithuania did so, looking around. Poland had not exaggerated. His room was huge. Placed against the window was a beautiful green couch for sleeping. Drapes hung above it, adding to the splendor. On the ceiling was a fresco painting, depicting some scene Lithuania assumed was part of Poland's history.

"What do you think?" Poland asked shyly.

Lithuania turned around and faced his new friend. "I-I like it very much. It is a very beautiful room. I like the walls."

"Yeah, me too. Some say flowers are girly, so I had mine decorated with stalks of wheat. I really like agriculture."

"Me too."

"Oh, let me show you something." Poland skipped over to his bed and pulled from underneath a pillow, a small stuffed pony. "My people gave it to me when I had just formed." He shuffled around. "Do you think it's childish?"

"Ne!" Lithuania squeaked, happily. "I have the same. A toy wolf that my people made for me when I just formed. I call it Vilky. It's short for Vilkas, meaning wolf."

Poland laughed. "That's not very original."

"I was just a fledgling nation!"

"Fine. Whatever." Poland smiled at Lithuania. "We are going to be great friends, aren't we żebrak?"

Without hesitation, Lithuania agreed.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. It was rather fun to write. In the next chapter, we will complete the rest of the tour.

Just a quick question: Do you, my readers, prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? It is all up to you, and I shall do my best to accommodate you. Thank you so much for reading this, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Friends! Thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten, and thank you for reading this story. I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Please enjoy this next chapter, and please forgive any mistakes I make.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

After exploring Poland's room, the two went on with the tour. "Where are we going now? Lithuania asked.

"The library! I own loads of books."

"Do you have any with pictures?"

"Some of my most beautiful books have painted pictures inside. You can't touch any though, you're too dirty. But after you have a bath, then you can read any book you want. As long as you ask me first."

Lithuania bit his lip. "But…I didn't see a bathhouse here."

"You're so funny żebrak, with your 'where's your 'bathhouse'. I have my own private bath. It's absolutely wonderful. I'll have to let you try it soon, it's really remarkable, you know that other nation Hungry, he-or is it a she? I always forget…anyway, Hungry thinks it is very impressive."

"I took a bath recently before you came. Grand Duke Jagiello wanted me to look presentable." Lithuania stated.

"Yeah but, that was days ago. You're going to need another one, preferably tonight."

Lithuania mumbled something.

"Sorry, żebrak, I didn't hear you. And I promise I was listening to you this time.

"But…if I take too many baths, won't I get sick?"

Poland snorted. Lithuania was coming to realize that snort me he said something Poland found dumb. "You'll be fine żebrak. Trust me. I've been bathing for ages and I'm fine."

Lithuania cast the blonde a skeptical look. Poland didn't seem to notice. "This conversation is getting boring. Let's just say you're a complete weirdo for not taking a bath often." He scanned his bookshelf. "Oh! Look at this one."

Lithuania peered over Poland's shoulders. "W-wow." The colors were wonderfully bright and the patterns delicately curved around the bold, black ink. "It's so beautiful," Lithuania whispered.

"Yeah, but the story's kind of boring." Poland gently put the book back on its shelf. "Now let's go to the Chapel. Maybe we can convert you."

"Not likely." Lithuania sang. Poland glowered, and mumbled under his breath. Lithuania ignored, instead, saying, "But I would like to see it anyway please."

Poland showed Lithuania the chapel, then the dining room, and tons of nicks and crannies that the castle held. Their last stop was at the stables. It was here, that Poland spent the majority of the tour. "So, I own about five of the horses here personally. "

"Five?" Lithuania gaped.

"Yep! Jadwiga promised me another one after the marriage. See, I get nervous around new people, so she thought a new horse would make a great reward for getting through this."

"That's very nice of her. My Duke promised me a spanking if I didn't get through this."

"Oh my gosh! That like...child abuse, isn't it?"

Lithuania bristled. "My boss does not abuse me. He has never done such a thing!" he growled, voice dangerously low. "I just needed to know to act right or else I'd get in trouble. He's never had to spank me before, it was just a warning. He is a good boss. Honest!" Lithuania turned away, angry tears welling in his eyes. _How dare you think my boss would hurt me. There is a time and place for a punishment and Jagiello knows that. And, I think it was all a bluff…maybe?_ Lithuania felt Poland's eyes on him, but he didn't turn around. The Baltic nation stroked the nose of a horse who was in the stall right in front of him. "That's Bunny," Poland said. "She's Jadwiga's horse. "Right next to her is Ace, then there is Ebony. She's mine. Come on." He grabbed Lithuania's shoulder and spun him around, dragging him through the stables. "I want you to meet each of my horses." Poland pointed to varies horses listing names. "So, there is Ebony, Chestnut, Monte, Buttons…she is my baby." He turned to the small pony. "You're just a baby" he cooed, massaging her ears. "But you don't know that, do you? You think you're all grown up." He directed his attention back to Lithuania, a reverted to a normal voice. "She's pretty tough, just a little thing but she loves to work." They came to the final occupied stall. "This is my last horse, Vanderbilt." Lithuania looked up and down at the massive horse in front of him.

Very imposing. He thought. But if you think I'm going to tell you that, after what you said about Jagiello, you have another thing coming.

"What do you think?" Pride laced Poland's voice. "My horses are great. But I love all of you!" He called to the stable. It was very spooky when they whinnied back.

Poland laughed, and stroked the velvety nose of one horse, Lithuania forgot its name.

"Ah!" The blonde sighed. "I could stay here all day." Lithuania's stomach chose that time to growl, forcing him to break his silence. "I'm so sorry." He cried, blood rushing to his checks. Poland sprang into action. "That's right, you didn't eat breakfast and it's probably way past lunch. Come on! Now is the perfect time for my surprise." He took off running toward the castle with Lithuania hot on his heels.

Breathless, the two entered the castle through a different door than they had the previous night. As soon as they stepped through the threshold, Lithuania caught the smell of baking bread. "Mmmm." He whispered, while his stomach reminded him how hungry he was. Poland led him through down a hall and to a large kitchen. Pots and pans hung on the walls, while racks were full of spices, sugar, and flower. A plump woman with hair tucked into an impressive bun turned around. "Polska!" she cried, face lighting up. "Come give old Agata a hug." Poland rushed to her open arms, while Lithuania awkwardly stood next to a spice rack. "Let me guess. You heard I was making Faworki."

"Yep."

"Ah, you only come to see me for food." The old woman teased. Poland smiled innocently. "Never! You're my favorite person here. After Her Majesty of course."

"Don't I know. You little rascal, me your favorite person." She blushed, looking quite happy. Suddenly, she caught sight of Lithuania.

"Well who is this trying to melt into my wall?" she asked. Lithuania jumped away from the wall. "I am sorry. I didn't mean…I didn't know…I'm sorry."

The cook smiled gently. "Awww. Ain't he a cute, nervous little thing. Where did you find him Polska?"

"He's Litwa."

"Oh, my! He's the country you're going to form a Union with, right? The one you were telling me about?"

"Yes," Poland said quickly. "Now, you said you had some Faworki, I bet Litwa would really like- "

"Well, he don't look anything like what you were describing to me."

"Yes, well, that was before I met him. So, Faworki, please."

Agata looked severely at Poland. "He treating you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Poland wailed. "He's nothing like what I thought. I was overreacting. I'm sorry"

The woman smiled smugly. "See, what I tell you?" she prompted.

"To keep an open mind." Poland sulked out.

"And…"

"And that half the things I worry about never turn out the way I think."

"Now you may have your Faworki. Litwa, it was a pleasure meeting you. You and this little one here are going to have a lot of fun together."

Lithuania bobbed in head politely, then was dragged out by an extremally embarrassed Poland.

The two found a secluded corner and sat down to eat their snack.

"So, żebrak, did you enjoy your tour?"

"Yep!" Lithuania said, around a mouthful of his dessert. "You have a very impressive castle."

"Thanks, żebrak, you're the best." Poland much on his Faworki.

"Um, Polska?" came a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"How come you always call me żebrak?"

"It's just a nickname. Say I like you."

"What does it mean?"

"Oh, it means a poor person who asks for money or food or stuff. You know, a beggar."

Lithuania's eyes grew wide. "You are calling me a beggar?"

"Well, not really, at first it was used as an insult, but then it kinda morphed into an affection nickname. You can give me one."

"The nicknames I have for you, are words my boss says I am not allowed to use." Lithuania felt quite put-off. _I ask for help once, he thought, and I'm labeled a beggar? That's not fair!_

"Wow, there's no need to be mean." Poland shot back. "Litwa is just too boring."

"Then you can call me Lietuva."

"Yeah, but that's in your language. And I don't want to speak it."

"I speak yours!"

"You're in my land."

The two sat in an angry silence. Lithuania was the first to break it.

"I refuse to be called żebrak."

"Then how about Litwa."

"No."

"I know! How about Liet?" Poland said, anger forgotten.

"I don't like that either." Lithuania huffed.

"It's great. It's a short, friendly version of your name! This is great. I love it. Liet."

"No.

"So, Liet,"

"That is not my name."

"Wanna go ride horses Liet?"

"I will not respond to that Polska."

"Sure you will. It suits you…Liet."

* * *

And thus...Liet is born. I hope you all have a great week.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Readers. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I hope you all are enjoying it, this certainly has been fun to write. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I swear I do read this and run them through a checker. I hope you like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The two little nations raced outside to find snow falling gently to the ground. "O-o-okay." Poland shivered. "M-maybe we won't go r-riding today."

Lithuania cocked his head in surprise. "It's only a little snow." His voice concerned.

"I-I hate the c-cold."

"My house can get much colder than this." Lithuania said factually.

"P-poor you." Poland chattered sympathetically.

"Should we go back inside?"

"Gr-great i-idea Liet! I th-think my I-I will f-freeze to death out here."

The two changed course and headed back to the castle. Inside, Poland went back to his normal, talkative self. "So, what should we do now? Hmmm?...Oh, I know! Let's play a game."

"What kind?" Lithuania grew excited.

"Chess. I'm great at chess. I always win." Poland puffed out his chest, a proud look on his face.

"Okay." Lithuania agreed. "Some of my people taught me how to play chess. I-I don't think I'm as good as you…if that's okay? You might not have a good competition."

"Don't worry Liet. I don't care if your good. Winning's the important thing. Come on, the game is in the library." The two raced off to the library, only to literally run into Jagiello.

"Whoah there!"

"Sorry, sir," Lithuania said happily. He went to catch Jagiello's hand, but the man only patted his head and stepped toward Poland.

"Hello, Polska. How are you today?" He asked with a smile. "Fine," Poland said stiffly. _He must be nervous._ Lithuania thought. Jagiello wasn't put off though. "I saw you castle today. Your King gave me a wonderful tour. I must say, it was hard to choose my favorite room. "

"It was?" Poland asked cautiously.

"Yes. But I may say, I really enjoyed the stables."

Poland's eyes lit up. "You did? Did you meet all my horses?"

"They were all very impressive and beautiful."

"I know! They're great beasts, aren't they? Powerful and noble, yet so sweet. I love them."

"As you should."

"How are you, sir?" Lithuania asked, tired of being ignored in favor of Poland.

"Oh, I'm fine, Litwa," Jagiello answered distractedly. Lithuania crinkled his nose at being addressed in polish, more than a little hurt that Jagiello didn't want to talk to him.

"Polska. For tonight's dinner, Litwa needs a bath."

Poland laughed. "So true! Litwa still smells like sweat."

"That's why I need your help. Would you lead us to the baths?"

"Sure." He turned to Lithuania. "You're going to love it Liet. I even have warm water."

Lithuania followed the two towards the bath, feeling very left out, as his boss and Poland laughed and talked in polish, ignoring him completely.

The bath was very impressive. Steam rose from a large pool, made of alabaster with gold trimming along the edges. "Here we are!" Poland's voice echoed, bouncing off the open walls and high ceiling. "What do you think Your Grace?"

"Very marvelous. I will enjoy coming here often."

 _How's he going to that?_ Lithuania thought. _He said I was going back home after the wedding, and we don't have this there._ He shook the thought off as he realized his boss had started not Poland, who had run off with a cheerful, "I'll tell the servants to get us some towels and to warm them for when we get out!"

"Alright Lietuva," Jagiello said in Lithuania's language, "You and Lenkija are going to take a bath, and then get dressed and meet King Jadwiga and me for dinner."

"Yes, sir. That sounds very nice and I'm practically starving."

Jagiello continued on. "I have taken the liberty of asking a servant to help you get dressed, and you will cooperate with her, understood?"

"Yes sir, are- "

"And please be on your best behavior at dinner. This is vitally important, and I expect you at least act like you have some degree, no matter how small, of manners. Perhaps it would be best if you do not speak. Yes, leave that to us, I don't want them to see how uneducated you are."

He took Lithuania's appearance in. "I should have had your hair trimmed. It looks to wild. And I wish I would have thought to keep you inside more. Your skin is like that of a common peasant. Honestly, sometimes I am."

"Ashamed of me?" Lithuania snapped to hide the hurt. "Because that is what it sounds like now sir. You don't like me, and you don't like the way I look. You think Poland is better than me. I can tell. But…" he stepped near the Duke, truly taking in the older man. "You are upset, nervous even. I can feel it." He looked up, anger gone and took the grown man's hand. "What's wrong my child?" He asked soothingly. Jagiello let out a defeated sigh, closing his eyes. "Dear Lietuva. I want to be king of Poland so bad. And this is a helpful union to you. If this doesn't work out…I will have failed you, my country. And that is something I could not stand."

"Oh, sir." Lithuania rubbed his thumb in small circles against Jagiello's hand. "I truly believe all will work out. Poland and I have become friends. The gods have blessed us, this is going to work. I have faith in you. You have never let me down before. And I know you won't now. You are strong and persuasive, Jagiello Grand Duke of Lithuania."

The man gave Lithuania a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Lietuva. I am proud to have a country like you. And you will do well tonight. Forgive me and ignore what I said in fear. You did not deserve it." He bowed to the nation. "You go and get ready now. I think you will find the baths very nice. I know I did." Lithuania hugged him. When they pulled away, the Duke smirked down at the brunette. "Best not let them hear you say 'gods' Lietuva. You just might be sleeping outside." The two laughed.

* * *

So, when writing I planned to go from the bath to dinner, but then Lithuania and his Duke had a suprise conversation and it was far to awkward to continue on to the scence I was going to write, so that will be the next chapter. I am on break, so expect a few more updates soon. Thank you so much for reading this story, and leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my readers, I hope you all are enjoying the story. With Thanksgiving being tomorrow, I just wanted to say that I am so thankful for all those who have read or responded to this story. Thank you! I hope you all like this new chapter.

* * *

As Jagiello left, Poland came rushing in, with two huge towels. "Touch 'em Liet. Aren't they the softest things ever?"

Lithuania ran his hand over the still warm towel. It was indeed very soft. "Oh, Polska! These are wonderful. Do we really get to use them?"

"Yep! Jadwiga says I can only use them on special occasions because they are really hard to come by. But, I think your first bath definitely qualifies as a special occasion."

"It is not my first bath." came the indignant response.

"Fine, your first bath here."

Lithuania rubbed the towel against his face as Poland started undressing. "You don't mind if we share right? It big enough for two."

Lithuania looked at his friend. "I guess not. I do it all the time at home."

"Great!" Poland threw his clothes into a corner, stepped into the water, and started splashing around. Lithuania put the towel down with a final pat and started to remove his clothes, gingerly folding them and setting them off to the side. Suddenly, he was assaulted by a wave of water. He turned and Poland smirked at him. "You put away clothes like a girl Liet."

"You splash like a girl." He retorted, jumping into the water and pushed a wave toward Poland. The blond spluttered as the water hit him in the face. It was Lithuania's turn to smirk. "That's how to splash like a man."

"You're on!" Poland yelled.

Outside the bathing chamber, shrieks and giggles could be heard along with various war cries. One of the maids standing guard finally had enough. Angerly she marched into the room. "You two need to stop fooling around and actually clean yourselves. There is going to be a dinner in one hour and your bosses do not want you appearing dripping wet." She looked around becoming aghast. "Look at a mess you made! I have half a mind to make you clean it up yourselves if it wouldn't make you late. You should be ashamed. This is no way for boys of your standing to behave."

Poland looked sheepish, while Lithuania sunk into the water, trying to hide.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

Still angry, the woman left and Poland quickly grabbed the soap in case she came back. He sniffed and crinkled his nose. 'Smell." He tossed it to Lithuania who had the same reaction. "It smells…"

"Girly." Poland finished.

Lithuania sighed. "A little. But, I guess we have to use it?"

Poland rolled his eyes. "You got that right, Liet." Gathering their courage, they lathered on the floral scented soap. Poland thought for a moment, then grew excited. "Hey Liet, have you found a nick-name for me yet?"

"O-of course!" Lithuania stammered out.

"What is it?" The blond questioned.

"Umm…do you like Polska?"

Poland laughed. "Liet! That's already my name."

"Right. Sorry." Lithuania blushed and racked his brain as Poland looked expectantly at him.

"How about…uh…Po...lk"

"That's great!"

"Polk?" Lithuania asked, startled.

"No silly, Po!"

"Oh, yeah. Po. You really like that?"

"Yep!"

"Okay…Po."

It didn't take long for the two to get clean and dressed. They then made their way down to the dining hall. Lithuania was starving, having only eaten the snack with Poland. The Baltic nation was desperately hoping his stomach did not decide to make it known just how hungry he was.

In the dining hall they met both their bosses, and a collection of nobles, with some from Lithuania, but most from Poland. "Hello." The king smiled and gestured for the two to sit down. As the food was brought out, the conversation started. "Polska, Litwa, in just a few days, Duke Jagiello and I are going to be married. We plan to form a union between our two countries. How does this sit with you?"

Poland looked cautiously at Lithuania. "I don't mind." He said. "I like Liet, and I want him to stay."

Jadwiga tilted her head. "Liet? You two have already become friends?"

"Yes, ma'am." Poland smiled while Lithuania nodded.

"This is wonderful." She turned to the duke. "Did you know this?"

He shook his head. "It's news to me."

"Well, I'm so happy Polska." She beamed at him, eyes full of pride. "I just knew this was going to work out okay. There was nothing to be afraid of darling, nothing at all." She smiled again. "Oh! I just-this is such good news. Polska, you make me so proud." Poland bowed his head, pleased, but embarrassed. "As for our plan of action. Grand Duke Jagiello and I will be married on the 18th of this month. As a union, although a very loose one, the trade will increase between you two. Also, we shall allow some of Polska's people to move onto your lands Litwa, and you to give us back some of the lands you took during border disagreements. In return, Polska will act as a shield for your people who convert to Christianity. I expect that will be most…?"

"No, ma'am. Neither I and nor my people wish to convert. We like our gods and we like our traditions. But we are no different than you in that respect."

Poland let out a huff and Jadwiga's smile faltered. "But then, how can we protect you from the Teutonic Knights if we can't say you are Christian?" Lithuania looked nervous. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I" Jagiello interrupted him. "Lietuva can hide behind the fact that I and his nobility have converted. That will be enough for the Knights." He leaned over and whispered something in Jadwiga's ear that made her relax. "As long as you try." She whispered back. "How does this sound to you two?"

"Will Liet get to live with me?" Poland asked, bouncing on his seat in excitement.

"Well," Jagiello said, "He will live mainly at his house, but, I expect you will often visit each other a lot for work, and possibly play."

Poland shrank back into his seat. "Oh."

"I'll come visit a lot!" Lithuania told him. "And you can come see my house. It's really pretty."

"Maybe," Poland said, still upset. The two rulers smiled, the union was already off to a great start, before being finalized. Both thought it to be a sign of times to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, my readers! Thank you so much for reading this story. It is so much fun to write, and I am glad to see many of you are enjoying it as much as I am. Here is yet another chapter. I plan to post one more before school starts up again. Please enjoy!

* * *

As the wedding drew closer, the days flew by in a busy whirl of preparations. Guests needed to be invited and given enough time to arrive, food prepared, decorations hung, and clothes properly mended before the ceremony took place. Poland and Lithuania spent most of their time outside, trying to stay out of everyone's way. Poland taught Lithuania how to ride a horse, a skill Lithuania quickly learned. Soon he and Poland were galloping through frozen fields and racing each other down lonely roads. The Baltic returned his lesson by teaching Poland how to ice-skate. Despite a dislike for the cold, Poland enjoyed himself and the two had hours of fun, skating around the pond and setting up sticks for each other to jump over.

In what felt like no time, the wedding day arrived, and each nation spent time helping his boss get ready, and prepping them in the final moments before the union became final.

"Are you feeling nervous sir?" Lithuania asked the Duke, helping into a vest.

"Not in the least Lietuva. I'm ready for this."

"Yes, I'm sure. You will make a fine king."

"Thank you." He said while tucking in his shirt. "Are you nervous mažasis.?"

"A little," Lithuania confessed. "What if Poland grows tired of me once the union has been formed? Or, what if the Teutonic Knights still keep attacking? Or, what if-

"Shhh, mažasis. You will give yourself a stomach ache." Jagiello took hold of Lithuania and ran his hands up and down the nation's arms. "Everything is going to be okay. Poland will not grow tired of you, and if he does, you always have you're lands and people to fall back on. You'll be going home soon, remember?"

"I look forward to going home, don't you?" Lithuania asked, breaking away to hand Jagiello a gold embroidered belt. Jagiello paused mid-reach. "Lietuva," he began cautiously, "Lenkija is my home now. I will stay here."

"Oh," Lithuania whispered.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I can't rule Poland from your lands."

"But, how will you rule me?"

"Yes, umm, you're not going to like this but…" at that point the door swung open.

"Well hello cuz!"

Lithuania looked at his boss in horror. "No. You wouldn't" he groaned quietly while slowly shaking his head.

"Hello Vytautas," Jagiello said, looking his cousin up and down. The man was dressed very nicely, with his red-brown hard brushed out, flowing to his shoulders. "It is a pleasure to see you." Jagiello continued. "You remember Lietuva yes?"

The large man crouched down until he was eye level to Lithuania. The nation looked startled at being so close. "Hello, Lietuva. I'm going to be your new duke." He pinched the nation's cheek. "I forgot how cute you are!"

Lithuania swatted his hand away and moved to stand by Jagiello. The soon to be king of Poland sighed. "Vytautas, Lietuva is far older than you. He was born during the days of Mindaugas. You mustn't treat him like a child. He doesn't like that."

"Fine, fine, I'll try and remember that." Vytautas waved it off, with a flick of a gloved hand. "Well, you look dressed up, you ready for the wedding?"

"Yes, I am."

Vytautas turned to Lithuania. "You ready for me to be you're new duke?"

Lithuania glanced at the man coolly. "No." He said simply.

"Ouch. Guess you're still mad at me huh?"

"Mad at you? You tried to take over, and caused a civil war which made me ill! Then you went and hide with my worst enemy, of course I'm still mad at you!"

"Lietuva, that was all in the past. I was only trying to help you."

"You didn't have to try and over-throw Jagiello." Lithuania snarled, feed up with Vytautas' boisterous attitude.

"Down boy," Vytautas snapped, looking offended.

Jagiello smiled and pulled Lithuania closer to him. "He's a little overprotective. Lietuva, I promised Vytautas that he could be Grand Duke. He's not trying to take over again. This is all very agreeable to me. Don't look so glum."

"Yeah. Listen to my cousin. We're going to have a great time when I'm Duke. You will be my top priority. I promise."

Lithuania held his gaze for a moment, and then looked at Jagiello. "This is what you want sir?"

"Yes, Lietuva." The man said firmly, but gently.

"I look forward to working with you, sir," Lithuania said, shaking Vytautas' hand.

"Wonderful!" the man clapped. "I already have been forming some plans. How about if we-"

"Cousin, today is a celebration. Not a consul. Learn to recognize social cues." Jagiello interrupted, laughing internally at Lithuania's horrified face. Vytautas was bit much to the poor nation, but Jagiello knew he would be good for Lithuania, and that the brunet would grow to love his new boss as much as he loved the old. Perhaps more. "Besides, Lietuva is still adjusting. Don't attack him with ideas yet. Wait a little while."

"Fine, fine. When will you marry?"

"Any moment now, a servant will come to take me to the chapel."

"Ahh, that's right, you've converted now. How does that feel?"

"I imagine the same way it feels for you?"

"So only for power then?" At Jagiello's look, Vytautas raised his hands. "Kidding, just kidding cuz. I also did it for my immortal soul."

Jagiello rolled his eyes. "Do I look ready Lietuva?" he asked.

The nation studied him for a moment before pronouncing. "Yes. I think you look very handsome."

"Good."

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Jagiello took a deep breath. "It is time." He walked the door and opened it. A servant was waiting to lead him. As he made his way to the chapel, Lithuania and Vytautas followed as his entourage, all three looking somber and royal.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello dear readers. Sorry that this chapter was late in coming, I ran into difficulty articulating it. Well, I think this story has about one more chapter left after this one. Thank you for reading my story, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The ceremony went beautifully and without a hitch. Afterwards, the two monarchs drew their guests to a magnificent feast. Beer and wine were kept in a steady flow, and there were beautiful cakes, towers of fruits and cheeses, and intricately cooked meats of varying kinds. Lithuania and Poland had started off drinking beer, but a well-meaning adult took it away, instead, replacing it with milk, mistaking the two as children and not centuries old nations. When Jagiello and Jadwiga left the feast, Poland and Lithuania threw rice over them with the rest of the guests and cheered them on. Poland watched his king depart, and a pang of worry flared in his chest. She was so young, and Jagiello so much older and unknown. Silently he passed a prayer to the Virgin Mary for the young girl's protection.

While the majority of the men left to wait outside the widow of the newlyweds, and be the first to hear of the consummation between the two, Poland stayed in to socialized a bit longer with his nobles who were too old to brave the cold. Occasionally, Poland glanced over at Lithuania, who was huddled in a corner looking miserable. Occasionally a person would pass by and the brunet would try and make brief polite conversation only to be quickly rebuffed.

The old man sitting with Poland let out a snort. "That little Lithuanian does not belong here, would you not agree? I tried having a conversation with him, the boy knew next to nothing. He should be hidden away, where he belongs, and leave the finer things to his betters."

Poland pursed his lips. "He is learning, and it is all very new and scary for him."

The old man chuckled. "Oh, he is just scared? Perhaps a firm whipping would straighten him out; teach him to be a man, not a coward."

Poland opened his mouth, a sharp retort ready to come out and put the man in his place, but his wife saved him. "Darling, would you be so kind as to fetch me another glass of wine? I am afraid I have finished my cup already." Her husband obliged and when he left, she lay a hand on Poland's arm. "Forgive my husband. He means no harm."

"He has no right to talk to about my friend that way. He doesn't even know him! Sure, Liet is a little…odd…in social situations, and he dresses weird and talks funny, but he is no coward. I have heard some of his men talking about him in battle. Liet's far braver than that old goon."

The woman smiled faintly. "I apologize for my husband's behavior, he has had too much to drink. I have talked to the nation of Litwa and found him to be very polite, and appeared to be very smart."

"He's great. His polish has improved so much. People should give him more of a chance." Saying so, he glanced over to see Lithuania still in his corner, trying to respectfully hide a yawn.

Taking pity on his friend, and feeling rather sleepy himself, Poland said his goodbyes to the woman and motioned Lithuania to follow him out. Lithuania immediately did.

Poland skipped down the hallway when he noticed Lithuania was not behind him. The other had stopped and was standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. Without warning, he burst into tears. It startled Poland. "Liet! What's the matter with you?" he questioned frantically.

"M-my boss does…doesn't want me anymore! And…and…I don't have a place to sleep because I always slept in his room, but now I can't because he's married and…and…" Lithuania hiccoughed. Poland stared at him. "Liet," he whined. "You were going to sleep in my room tonight. Remember?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Lithuania's hand and pulled him along the hallway, ignoring his tears. The blond chattered absently mindedly while Lithuania sniffed, trying to control himself.

"So yeah, I helped pick out her dress. That's why it looked so good. I'm really great at things involving clothes and fabric and stuff. I If I weren't a nation, I would want to be a tailor. Hey, now that we are part of a union, I can pick out your clothes all the time! With my help, you could actually look good."

"T-t-thank you." Lithuania whimpered. He didn't catch a word Poland had just said.

They arrived at Poland's room and he set about discarding his clothes into a heap on the floor. When he finished rummaging through his closet for pajamas, he turned around to see Lithuania folding the clothes, placing them off to the side.

"What are you doing?' Poland asked.

"Putting your nice clothes away."

"But they're dirty."

"I know, but you can't leave them in a heap on the floor." As he worked, Lithuania seemed a little less upset, so Poland gave him more dirty clothes to fold for the maids to take away the next day.

As Poland got dressed for bed, he continued to talk to Lithuania "Hope you don't mind but I told them to move your trunk into my room."

"Thank you."

"Your trunk has some really pretty carvings on it."

"Thank you." Lithuania sniffed, and Poland pouted. Now that the work was done, Lithuania was back to trying not to cry.

Poland climbed into bed, while Lithuania looked around distraught and confused. Poland rolled his eyes. "Hey Liet?"

"Y-yes?" Lithuania sobbed.

"You're sleeping with me."

"Thank you." He clambered into bed, laying on his side away from Poland.

Poland felt a surge of anger. This was meant to be a fun night for him and Liet, but Lithuania was ruining it. _And all because you were too dumb to realize your boss is staying with me and you get a new one._ Poland thought bitterly. The bed shook slightly as his friend cried. After what felt like an eternity the little nation angerly turned on his side, accidentally taking the covers with him. Lithuania yelped as the cold hit him. "P-Po?" he stuttered from sobs and cold. Poland pretended to snore. Lithuania lay shivering a moment longer, before cautiously scooting toward Poland. Carefully Lithuania snuggled up to him. "Po?" he whispered. "I need some of the blankets please." No response. "Polska?" Poland turned his face sleepily into the pillow, trying to keep from laughing. _You are so much fun to tease! This is going to be great!_ The blond thought gleefully decided to plan another prank on Lithuania in the near future. Eventually, Lithuania lay down beside him, trying to keep some of the covers. "I'm sorry for crying," Lithuania whispered. "I just-I'll miss Jagiello so much, and he didn't even say goodbye. And now I have Vytautas and I don't know about him, and I'm really scared for what the future holds." Lithuania poured out his heart to whom he thought was a sleeping Poland. The blonde nation knew that if he revealed that he was not asleep, any trust he and Lithuania had built out would be shattered. "But," Lithuania continued, "I really like having you as a friend. Some good has definitely come out of this. I'm really glad to have met you." Lithuania was silent for a long time, and Poland smiled when he realized Lithuania was no longer crying but was breathing evenly. He was asleep. Poland sat up and looked at the Baltic's sleeping form. "Tomorrow Liet, our sleepover is going to be much more fun." He whispered. Poland lay back down and started to make a list of the things he would need. _I'll ask Agata for some warm milk and some snacks. Then maybe I'll bring chess board, some books with the most decretive pictures so Liet can "ooh" and "aah" over them, a candle, socks for puppet shows, and an extra blanket for Liet._ _No._ he decided. _I like having my best friend close to me. I think I'll always steal the covers._


	13. Chapter 13

Well, my readers. This is the end of the story. Thank you so much for sticking with me through the end. Your likes, views, and reviews encouraged me and made the story so fun to write. I really hope you enjoy the story as much as I do. But, all though this is the last chapter, it is not my last story. I will be posting more so beware! If any of you have any plots you want to be written about involving Lithuania, let me know, as I am always on the lookout for more story ideas. Agian, thank you so much for your support, and without furthure ado, I present to you the final chapter of the Union Of Krewo.

* * *

"Liet, promise you'll come back soon."

"Yes, Polska, again, I promise I will come visit you."

"Okay, but don't forget about me, or make an alliance with another nation, or-"

Poland broke off when Lithuania pulled him into a hug. "Everything will be okay." the taller nation soothed. "I'll try and visit sometime next month, and you can always come see me."

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, I'll be there." Poland said, still sounding depressed. "I just hate losing my best friend so soon."

Lithuania smiled at the comment and gave his friend one last hug. He then climbed up on a horse which, thanks to Poland, he now knew how to ride.

Vytautas rode up next to him. "You ready to go home Lietuva?"

Lithuania gave a look toward the castle, and then a sad glance at Jagiello. "Almost sir."

He jumped off his horse and ran over to the recently married man. "Will you miss me, your majesty?" Lithuania asked quietly, standing a few feet away, looking desperate. Jagiello smiled sadly. "More than anything. You are my fatherland Lietuva, and nothing, even me moving away will change that." He pulled his nation into a hug. "You are going to do great things mažasis." The man whispered into the brunette's ear. Lithuania relaxed into his embrace. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my country."

Lithuania hugged him for a moment longer before pulling away. "Goodbye, your majesty."

"Not goodbye, till later. We will see each other again. I promise."

Lithuania smiled at that, and with a final hug returned to his horse. "Now I am ready sir." He told Vytautas.

As they started off, Lithuania turned and waved goodbye to Poland and his former boss.

"Hej!" Poland called out. "When I come visit, be sure and have a present for me. I'll have one for you!"

"Okay!" Lithuania yelled back. He waved until the two men were out of sight. _I sure will miss you, Jagiello. He thought. And you too Poland. You are my best friend, my only friend._

"Lietuva!" Vytautas said, loudly-like he said everything- startling Lithuania out of his thoughts. "Let's go home."

"Yes, sir. Let's go home." The Baltic responded happily.

They spurred their horses into a gallop and rode off.


End file.
